vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135358-feedback-new-wildstar-realms-incoming-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Agreed. ......and rename it Evindra :wub: | |} ---- ---- Hi, since yesterday I have been trying to transfer my character Gett Rhekt from Entity -> Entity 2 with no success. I have read https://support.wildstar-online.com/hc/en-us/articles/203805289-Realm-Transfer-FAQand none of it applies to my character. I do understand the servers must be overloaded with transfers. Thanks for your time and hard work. | |} ---- ---- I think this really needs to be done because there are a lot of people in your situations with high level or max level characters on the PVE realm that want to play on the PVP realm now that it's populated again. There are entire PvP guilds on the PvE server that would enjoy being on the PVP server. If Carbine wants the PvP server to remain healthy I would suggest allowing free transfers for a while from PvE to PvP servers for those players who want to get back on the PvP server without having to start over. I would also suggest allowing entire guilds to transfer all at once to ease the burden on them and encourage them to move. The PVP server is doing well and we would all benefit from allowing an easy and painless way for the PvP minded players to come back over to the PvP servers with their existing characters. Is this possible Carbine? Edited October 5, 2015 by Leiloni | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So if I purchase a character slot it would legitimize my 2 extra characters. Meaning I can delete and replace them. Am I correct or am I missing something? TIA | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you have 2 character slots now, make 2 characters on each server, and then have 4 when the realm happens, you will have to buy 2 more slots to give actual slots for the merged characters. If you don't buy any, and delete one or both, you won't be able to make another. If you just buy one more slot and delete just one character, you will still not be able to make a new character because you only have 3 slots and they're all filled. If you buy just one slot but delete both of the extra characters, you will be able to make a 3rd character new. | |} ---- ---- The idea of mega servers: Instead of having 100 and 1 fake realm servers at 1 mega server it is easyer to having 1 huge realm. It makes no big difference to the ammount of players if the big realm is splitted. but it is more fun to be at 1 realm :). /edit: but this splitting was neccesary to solve some huge problems. 2nd realm is an new server. I hope they can merge it nice and without problems. Edited October 13, 2015 by Bladeofhonour | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- RP servers will probably never happen, will cater to too little people sadly. | |} ---- ----